The present invention relates to a technique for an optical disc reproducing apparatus which is capable of reproducing, at a desired speed and in a desired sequence, audio data being read out from an optical disc and being stored.
In some cases, while reproducing signals recorded on an analogue phonorecord, a disc jockey (DJ) or the like performs a special reproduction, called as scratch reproduction, which generates effect sounds like a scratch sound.
When the DJ or the like performs the scratch reproduction by use of an analogue record player, he or she manually and forcibly turns the analogue phonorecord being reproduced, rapidly clockwise as a normal turning direction or counterclockwise as a reverse direction, thereby generating a scratch sound. There has been developed an optical disc reproducing apparatus, which allows performing a scratch reproduction similar to that of employing the analogue phonorecord player as described above, by use of an optical disc such as a CD (Compact Disc) (for example, see the Unexamined Japanese Patent Laid-open KOKAI Publication No. H11-86446).
This optical disc reproducing apparatus is provided with a discal shaped jog dial and a memory which stores audio data read out from the optical disc. When a DJ or the like turns the jog dial clockwise or counterclockwise, the audio data stored in the memory is read out at a speed and in a sequence according to the rotation, thereby generating a scratch sound. The optical disc reproducing apparatus as thus described allows the DJ or the like to perform a scratch reproduction by use of an optical disc, similar to the scratch reproduction using an analogue phonorecord, by rotationally manipulating the jog dial as performed on the analogue phonorecord.